More Than Six Matter
by pjb1234
Summary: This is basically how I think the show should be a bit more like. More that six ponies to rely on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me: Bored so figured I should do something I've wanted to do.**

**Paladin: Which would be?**

**Me: Ponies.**

**Paladin: Bye.**

**Me: Great now who will provide comic relief in these A/Ns.**

**PJ: How about pony you.**

**Me: That works and this may seem a little what's the word? Oh well, enjoy and prepare for OC shipping.**

**Chapter one: I suck with beginnings.**

Everyponies favorite lavender mare was walking through town trying to find a cure for her boredom, 'Sigh, nothing has happened lately', she thought to herself. And no one wants to read my attempt of a recap of the nothing that happened, so I'll get to the point.

*BOOM*

Smoke suddenly erupted from the window of a nearby house; the door opened and stumbled out a white-coated stallion with a lightish-blue mane wearing a white lab coat, that almost covered his cuitie mark of a vile of bubbling light green liquid with smoke coming out of it, and goggles over his light green eyes. He looked dazed and ash covered his face.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Twilight concerned.

"Wha… yeah, yeah, I'm fine that happens occasionally," he replied while removing his goggles.

"Really, you know I've been studying some healing spells and…"

"I'm fine, I've been through much worse," the stallion replied in a joking tone, despite just being in an explosion.

"OK. By the way, what's your name?"

"Alch n' Mix, what's yours?"

"Twilght Sparkle. Well it was a pleasure meeting you I have to get going," Twilight said oddly hurried.

"Alright, see you later," Alch n' Mix said before returning inside.

"Well, darling it looks like I underestimated your ability to attract colts," commented a familiar voice none other than Rarity.

"What? I was just concerned because there was an explosion in his house," the lavender mare replied suspiciously quickly.

"Sure, you tell yourself that darling," Rarity said before returning to her business.

As Twilight returned home she felt that something exciting was about to happen.

**A/N: Me: Well that's… a start, I think.**

**PJ: Close enough.**

**Me: Yeah, anyways make sure to r and r and I would be grateful if you could draw Alch n' Mix and send it to me, or whatever. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me: Alright new chapter.**

**Book Smarts: And I'm in it, yay.**

**PJ: You are not good at cheering, and WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Book Smarts: What?**

**Me: You're in the chapter, go go go.**

**Book Smarts: Alright, alright.**

**Me: also I want to make a correction to the last chapter, Alch n' Mix's cutie mark is a flask not a vile, also he's a unicorn, I forgot to mention that. ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

After meeting Alch n' Mix, Twilight decided to see what her friend Fluttershy was up to.

"Hello, Fluttershy. What are you planning?" the lavender mare asked arriving at her cottage.

"Oh, I volunteered to help at the school fair," her butter colored friend replied.

"Cheerli is having a fair?"

"No, it's for the middle and high school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hey, can I help?"

"Oh sure, um I mean, if you want to that is," Fluttershy answered in her normal sheepish way.

"Well now I have something to do," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"We should get going, the fair will start soon."

_At the fair_

"Hey Fluttershy, I see you brought a friend," called a light-brown coated Pegasus stallion, he also had a brown mane and wore rectangular glasses. His cutie mark was a history book with one of those red book marks sticking out of it.

A familiar pony stood next to him. "Hey Twilight," said Alch n' Mix.

'Why is he here,' thought Twilight as he walked over. "Hello Alch n' Mix, haven't seen you in a while," she said trying to get through the moment.

"Yeah not since this morning, so what brings you here?"

"Oh I offered to help my friend Fluttershy with the fair."

"Well I see you to know each other so I'll leave you two be, come on Fluttershy I'll show where you can help," announced the light-brown colt.

"Ok, Book Smarts," Fluttershy replied. "See you later, Twilight."

"Yeah, bye," said Twilight now realizing she had to be alone with Alch n' Mix. "So, your friends with Book Smarts?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yup, I met him when he moved here from Apple Tree City a few years ago," he responded.

"Alright, well what can I help with?"

"You can help me set up these flasks on these posts I set up."

"Ok," the lavender mare replied slightly confused.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Alch asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Oh, a year or two I think," she replied a bit unsure; she hadn't realized how time has passed. "Anyways, what do these do?"

"You'll see. It will be amazing."

"Wow, in that case I can't wait."

"Do you really think there won't be any trouble?" asked Fluttershy who was looking back at her lavender friend.

"Yeah, Alch n' Mix only uses these things if he knows they work, or at least he does now," answered Book Smarts remembering quite an eventful birthday.

"Alright, and are you sure this will raise money, it seems a bit cruel," she stated gesturing towards the dunk tank.

"Yes, the key is who is being dunked."

"WELL IF IT'S THESE KIDS WERE TALKING ABOUT, THEY WON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO THROUGH THE BALL!" screamed the math teacher sitting above the tank.

"Oh, this is sure to work."

_To be continued… when I feel like it…_

**A/N: Me: Well after what, two weeks? I finally did it, I finished the chapter.**

**PJ: Even though we made it shorter than expected due to laziness.**

**Book Smarts: Better late than never.**

**Me: How do you keep getting in these?**

**Book: Two words; first oc.**

**Me: Only for mlp. Anyways read and review, bye.**


End file.
